Team orphan
by yvonna
Summary: 3 Kids with no family's strive to become great ninja, even when most don't think they can. I'm not good at summary's, Three Oc's are the main characters, there will be more Oc's, but none of them are likely to be important Could have light yaoi &/or yuri. Rated M for curse words, and because i worry. Lee will show up more in later chapters
1. First day - Ren

**This is a new story i made up the main characters are 3 Oc's, and there will be more Oc's so if you don't like don't read.**

**I haven't decided on relationships so much, NaruHina is the only one i have. so suggestions are welcomed, yaoi, yuri, and hetro are all welcomed, but i'll do whatever i decided to do later, and relationships wont really matter till after the chunin exams at the most.**

**Writing i not my best talent, and i often have bad grammar and missed-spelled words. I go over it, but it's hard to see you own mistakes, so if you see them just point them out to me, and i'll fix it.**

**Chapter 1: First day - Ren**

I stared around my new room, in the main konha orphanage. my parent had died when I was almost 1 year old. but because of the sudden in cress in orphans i had been living in an orphanage outside of konha, I only got to come here because i ad filed out the ninja Academy form, i would be going to school to become a ninja this coming term, and i wasn't the only one. Many other orphans from outside orphanages that were in fire country had filed out those forms, and must of the expected to become part of the genin crops, a group that was little more than canon fodder, were if they were lucky they might become chunin...They only signed up to get into konha it was easier to become a ninja then an immigrant.

I wasn't going to be canon fodder, i was going to become a jounin if it killed me.

I sat up in my bed as i heard feet out side my door

"This is the room, are you sure you don't mind sharing with a boy?"

The caretaker walked in, followed by a boy and a girl. the boy had short messy black hair, with large cat like green eyes, he was wearing a green shirt that had some face on it, and gray pants.

The girl was darker than the boy or I, but i wasn't sure if it was a tan from being outside a lot, or her natural skin tone. she had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, and what looked like a butterfly hair-clip, and brown eyes. she was ether wearing a yellow dress, or a really big shirt, with gray pants.

"Ren?" I looked up at the care taker, she was friendly-looking, and was developing wrinkles, her brown hair was pulled back into a lose bun, and had streaks of gray.

"Ren, these are Anzu", She gestured to the boy, "and Orimi." the girl.

"Girls, this is Ren." She smiled down at the girls while I tilted my head in confusion, Anzu certainty looked like a boy...

"Now i have to go make sure the others are alright, you three should get to know each other."

We all watched the care-taker leave...I wounder what her name is?

"Sooo, you two here to be ninja or what?" I looked at the blc- Anzu, she had moved to the bed by the window, and was sitting crossed-legged, and was staring at Orimi and I.

"I'm gunna be a ninja, like ma mommy!" We both turned to Orimi, who was smiling much to wide, and looking much to happy to be an orphanage...i have never seen another orphan look so happy...and then her butterfly hair clip moved.

I flinched back, and out of the corner of my eye saw Anzu do the same, while Orimi developed a confused look, and i wondered if she knew there was a butterfly on her head.

"You have a butterfly on your head." She looked at me, still confused, before her faced cleared up, and she laughed.

"of course i do, tis the only thing i have left of mommy, she showed me how before she left~" she was smiling again, it was actually a little creepy, doesn't smiling so big hurt your face?

"...What do you mean?" Anzu was staring at Orimi with a calculating look I had seen on some of the more jaded kids, the ones who had seen there parents die.

"ta contract with butterflys, mommy had me sign it and be able ta summon one 'fore she left...bu' i 'an only summon blue here." she smiled up at the butterfly now flying around her head, while I looked at her...her mother had left her a summing, she properly wouldn't be cannon fodder ether. I smiled my own soft smile. Someone who wasn't here to be cannon fodder could be a great friend.

"So what about you whitey?" i could feel my eye twitch, I had been called that way to many times and turned to look at Anzu, she was properly asking if I had signed up for the Academy. She also needed to hear my name again, obviously.

"My name is Ren, and yes, i signed up for the ninja Academy, i hope to become a jounin."

And eventually a sensei, but they don't need to know that.

"Me to, but i hoping to one day rule the T&I department, info is everything. being a spy-master wouldn't be too bad either, but I'm planing on having my own personal spy network either way, no matter how hard it is to get it."

T&I? But the letters and info part give me a good ideal of what that is. Her own spy-network, that's a pretty big goal.

"Are we gunna b' friends?" I looked over to Orimi, staring at her for a second before I started laughing. I didn't mind being friends with her, after all, I doubt there are very many people like her in the world. I head Anzu join in shortly after me, her laugh was different that what i would have though it would sound like. Soft and charm like, it reminded me of the wind chimes Oba use to have.

Orimi clapped, smiling brighter "Great so were friends now~" I looked back at her, still laughing slightly as she did a strange dance and went to sit on her bed like us.

After she sat down i could feel the room change, it didn't feel as tense as it did minutes ago, more relaxed and calm.

"We should get to know each other!" I looked at Orimi, and out of the corner of my eye saw Ren nod slowly, i started to nod, but stopped. What if they asked about my family? I suppose i didn't have to answer if i didn't want to.. I nodded.

"um'k, I'll go first, Fav'ite color : Yello'!"

"Blue"

"red. Favorite animal:Cats."

"Hehe, buterflys!" Orimi giggled

"Birds. favorite food? mine is pocky"

"sushi."

"uh...I jus lik' sweets? Season? I like summer!"

"Winter."

"Fall. Fav..."

Our little get-to-know game went on untill one of the women came in and told us to go to sleep.


	2. First day - Anzu

**I'm a very jaded and cynical person.  
**

Ed Helms

**Chapter 1: First day - Anzu**

* * *

I looked up at the old lady in front of me, her name was Namiko from what I had heard, her graying her was tied in a bun, and she looked like she was somewhere in her forties, she had green eyes like me, but hers were much darker.

She stopped at a door, and I stopped off to her left, so that I could look in without being noticed. there was another women in the room, younger by maybe 5 or so years.

"Are there any more girl rooms open? I've got Anzu here, and another girl will be here soon..."

The women in the room shook her head,

"No, there's two room left with beds left, one has a boy, and the other has...you know..it." the way she trailed off and whispered 'it' was strange, was there a child here that wasn't seen as a child? it wasn't so uncommon in my old orphanage, kid there were treated as little more than animals, but I expected better of konoha.

"Tch," she looked down at me, smiled and then crouched down to be eye level with me, "Anzu, sweetie, would you mind sharing a room with a boy?"

"no." I never really understood the boys in one are, girls in another thing anyway. sure boy were stupid, and more than a little disgusting, but as long as you made sure they knew you were the alpha, they were little more than annoying insects.

Namiko nodded once, and stood up, grasping my hand we started walking to another door, which opened to another girl, who was seated, her legs kicking back and forward, in clear sign of boredom, but a upon seeing us she smiled and jumped up.

"Hi! ma name's Orimi, an' tis is blue."

...Who the hell is blue! does she have an imaginary friend?

While I was staring at the, really, weird girl, Namiko just smiled, and kneeled down to be eye-level with Orimi.

"hello Orimi, my name is Namiko, i run the orphanage I need to ask you if you mind sharing a room with Anzu here, and a boy who's your age." she spoke slowly, and I wondered why she talked to Orimi like that, but not to be...then again, there is obviously something wrong with that girl..

"Orimi shook her head, and smiling said, "no, I don' mind. 'td be like havin brotha and a sista!"

I could fell my eye twitch, if I was going to be rooming with her kami knows how long, we were going to work on her speech.

We walked until we reached a hallway that had any doors, and was obviously the rooms for the orphans, at the third door on the right

Namiko looked down at us.

"This is the room, are you sure you don't mind sharing with a boy?"

AT our nods, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Ren?"

I looked at the boy, and if Namiko hadn't already said it was a boy, I would've thought that he was a girl. He had big purple eyes, and white hair, his skin was also really pale. he was wearing a blue shirt, and gray pants. His face was really blank, but he had a soft look to him, that made me think he was the nice sort, but you could never be sure.

"Ren, these are Anzu", She gestured a me, "and Orimi." and at Orimi.

"Girls, this is Ren." she said smiling at us.

"Now I have to go make sure the others are alright, you three should get to know each other."

We watched Namiko leave. While the other two were distracted I moved to set on the bed under the window, crisscrossing my legs, and staring at them. I wondered if they were like me and were from another orphanage, and signed up to be ninja to come here? If they were just going to be cannon fodder? and the boy was here before us, was he already living here or what?

"Sooo, you two here to be ninja or what?"

They both looked at me, before Orimi smiled even wider, and said,

"I'm gunna be a ninja, like ma mommy!" We both stared at her for a minute. If her mom was a ninja, then she's probably not planning on being cannon fodder...and then her butterfly hair clip moved.

I flinched back, and saw Ren do the same. Orimi's face melted into confusion, not understanding or reaction, and the Ren spoke for the first time since we had been introduced,

"You have a butterfly on your head." His voice was soft, like his face, and he sounded more girly then me.

Orimis face slowly cleared of confusion, and she lauded, her smile coming back full force

"Of course I do, tis the only thing I have left of mommy, she showed me how before she left~"

...She has a summons? i had heard about those, the three sannin all had a summons. but I had t be sure, couldn't go around assuming things.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me, her smile softening

"ta contract with butterfly's, mommy had me sign it and be able ta summon one 'fore she left...bu' I 'an only summon blue here." she smiled up at the blue butterfly flying around her head...well that explained what she had said earlier...and a summing meant she would not be cannon fodder, and judging for the smile on the boys face, he probably thought so to, and that meant that he wasn't planning on being cannon fodder ether, if he was going to be a ninja.

"So what about you whitey?" They both looked over to me quickly, and I could see a spark of annoyance in whites eyes.

"My name is Ren, and yes, i signed up for the ninja Academy, i hope to become a jounin."

I nodded, by saying that he was subtly letting us know that he hadn't joined for an easy way into konoha, but without insulting us if that was exactly what we had done. i should do the same, it's the tactful thing.

"Me to, but i hoping to one day rule the T&I department, info is everything. being a spy-master wouldn't be too bad either, but i'm planing on having my own personal spy network either way, no matter how hard it is to get it."

I saw ren nod thoughtfully, and knew he had understood. Orimi was smiling the same, and i figured that she didn't even know that some people had used this to get into konoha

"Are we gunna b' friends?" I blinked and looked at the girl funny. we had only jus met, how in the world could we be friends? and then I heard a soft laugh and looked over to Ren. he face was lit up as he laughed, looking, well happy. And I couldn't understand why nothing had really happened since we had been here beside finding out that we weren't looking for a free ride into a good village.

And then I looked at Orimi.

She looked even happier to see Ren laugh, and I suddenly knew why Ren was so happy. If he had lived in an orphanage even a bit like mine, then he had never met someone like Orimi before (neither had I) And she was so happy and innocent. Wanting to be our friends for no other reason then that she liked us for some weird reason. unlike other kids, who wanted protection, ally, or food.

And then I felt myself start to giggle too, softly, bringing my hand to my mouth. My laugh was the only girly thing about me. I didn't hear it often.

Orimi clapped, smiling brighter "Great so were friends now~" She did a strange twirl thing, and I snorted.

She turned back to us before skipping to the bed closet to the door, getting on and leaning on the headboard with her legs stretched out, and i felt myself relaxing leaning back on my arms, and watched Ren do the same, leaning against his head-board with his legs hanging off.

"we should get to know each other!" I looked back at Orimi, feeling my natural board look come back, I had been hyper aware earlier, so i tensed, but as I relaxed i became tired, and could feel my sleepy aura come back and didn't bother trying to fight it (some times I wondered if was the bastard child of a Nara I had heard about them. We had to many thing in common to not have **some **relation so either I, or one of my parents, was properly the bastard child of a Nara.)

I nodded my head slowly, it was unlikely that any of us would ask a personal question, Ren and I for fear the other would ask one, and Orimi because she just wouldn't think of any.

Ren also nodded after hesitated for a second, which made Orimi even happier not that you could really tell.

"um 'k, I'll go first, Fav'ite color : Yello'!"

"Blue"

"red. Favorite animal:Cats."

"Hehe, buterflys!" Orimi giggled

"Birds. favorite food? mine is pocky"

"sushi."

"uh...I jus' lik' sweets? Season? I like summer!"

"Winter."

"Fall. Fav..."

And the game went on until one of the care takers came and told us it was time to sleep.


	3. First day - Orimi

**Happiness doesn't depend on any external conditions, it is governed by our mental attitude.**

Dale Carnegie

**Chapter 1: First day - Orimi**

* * *

I swung my legs a i sat on the couch in the entrance room, waiting to find out where I would go. Blue was flying around my head.

...OH! right, you don't know who blue is! Blue is my butterfly. Mommy had me sign the butterfly contract before she left for her mission, because she had a bad feeling (which i guess was pretty accurate, since he ninja told be that she had died trying to protect an injured teammate and some civilians her name was now on the rock of fallen heroes.) and Blue was the only one I could summon.

"Hey, Blue?" Blue stopped flying landing on her head "Do ya think my new room'tes will be ma new sistars?" I felt blue flutter his wings, before hearing feet.

I looked up upon hearing the door open to see two girls, one my age and one an adult. The adult was wearing a pretty green and a white apron, and the girl my age had bright green eyes, black hair, and was wearing a red shirt with a funny face on it.

I jumped up to introduce my self like momma always said to do,

"Hi! ma name's Orimi, an' tis is blue." I said happy to introduce Blue for him cause he couldn't talk, and smiled up at them.

The older lady got down to look me in the eyes (to establish trust? Which is wierd, cause shes supposed to take care of me so I already trust her) and started talking.

"Hello Orimi, my name is Namiko, I run the orphanage here. Now i need to ask you if you mind sharing a room with Anzu here, and a boy who is your age."

Share with a boy? Why would she have to ask that? Now I'll have a sista and a brotha!

So I shock my head and told her, "No, I don' mind. 'td be like havin brotha and a sista!"

She smiled, then turned and lead us down some halls til we stopped at a door.

Nami-san looked down at us smiling,

"This is the room, are you sure you don't mind sharing with a boy?"

What a silly thing to ask, when she just asked a minute ago...Maybe Anzu has short turn memory-loss?

When both Anzu and I nodded she opened the door, and walked in before us.

"Ren?"

I looked at the pretty boy sitting on the bed. he had pretty snow-white hair, and pretty purple eyes, but his face seemed really...sad somehow, so blank.

I kept staring at Ren while Nami-san introduced us to each other.

"Now I have to go make sure the others are alright, you three should get to know each other."

I turned my attention to Nami-san as she left waving a small goodbye, before turning back to the other two, and noticing Anzu-chan had decided to take the bed next to the window, I guess that left the corner bed to me~

"Sooo, you two here to be ninja or what?" I looked back to Anzu, and smiled.

"I'm gunna be a ninja, like ma mommy!" I felt Blue flutter, and then looked in confusion at their shocked faces.

"You have a butterfly on your head." I looked at ren again, he had a really nice voice, but it was really quite to...Wait, did they not know that blue was a real butterfly? How silly!

"Of course I do, tis the only thing I have left of mommy, she showed me how before she left~"

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked slowly and I smiled at her, happy to explain

"Ta contract with butterfly's, mommy had me sign it and be able ta summon one 'fore she left...bu' I 'an only summon blue here." I smiled at blue before looking back at them, and noticing the smile on Rens face, making me smile more. He didn't look so sad when he smiled. I'm sure the three of us will be great friends.

"So what about you whitey?" Whitey? who is that? Oh! She most be talking about Ren. Right, that makes sense.

"My name is Ren, and yes, i signed up for the ninja Academy, I hope to become a jonin."

Oh did she forget his name?

"Me to, but i hoping to one day rule the T&I department, info is everything. Being a spy-master wouldn't be too bad either, but I'm planing on having my own personal spy network either way, no matter how hard it is to get it."

There both planing to be ninja! mabey we could be a team? We would be the greatest team ever! But to be teammates we had ta friends, and I didn't even know if they _Wanted _to be friends. I should ask!

"Are we gunna b' friends?"

They both looked at me for a moment, before ren started laughing. ANd he looked so happy! hi eyes all bright, like jewels...

And then Anzu started laughing to! so we _were _going to be friends! how great! I spun around before going over to my bed (if they got to sit then i should be able to, too!)And looking at them. For friends we didn't know much about each other...

"We should get to know each other!" The both looked at me, thinking and when they both nodded i decided to start. Now what question should i start with?

"Um'k, I'll go first, Fav'ite color : Yello'!"

"Blue"

"Red. favorite animal:Cats."

"Hehe, butterfly!" Orimi giggled

"Birds. favorite food? mine is pocky"

"Sushi."

"Uh...I jus lik' sweets? Season? I like summer!"

"Winter."

"Fall. Favorite..."

We had fun getting to know each other. we had to go to sleep at bedtime but I know we would have the rest of our live together to get to know each other!


End file.
